1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the disposal of sewage in a recirculating sanitary system utilizing as the sewage carrier a synthetic flush fluid which has a low viscosity, a relatively high flash point, a low pour point and high aniline point. The term sewage as used herein includes human excreta, cigarette butts, paper or any other items typically deposited into a sanitary system such as a toilet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flush fluid recycling sanitary systems are known in the art. Most recirculating sanitary systems in the past, however, have used water as the flush fluid. Water utilized as the flush fluid in a recirculating sanitary system suffers from the disadvantage of requiring substantial amounts of energy to separate the sewage and process the water for return to the environment.
Another approach to the problem of providing a recirculating sanitary system involves the use of a compound other than water as the flush fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,909, Rod et al, issued Aug. 20, 1974 discloses a recirculating toilet which utilizes oil in combination with an oil soluble biocide, oil soluble dyes, and deodorizing perfumes as the flush fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,390, Hamilton, issued Aug. 29, 1961, relates to a recirculating toilet sump fluid which is described as particularly suitable for use in chemical toilets in vehicles, such as aircraft, busses, trailers, boats, and the like. A foaming agent is incorporated into the sump fluid, which permits the emulsification of air into the liquid for purposes of imparting thereto a clean, nearly white, soapy appearance during flushing. In use the sump fluid comprises an aqueous solution of quaternary ammonium salts, saponin, formaldehyde, oil of musk and oil of cashmere.